Dark Pasts
by 99scamp99
Summary: Cammie is the most popular girl in the school but she has dark secrets that she has always kept a secret. Zach is the hot new kid every girl wishes she was his and every guy wants to be him. There is just one girl he wants that just doesn't want him. He is determined to crack her secret but it's going to be hard. What would he do? Would it be worth it in the end. please read! xxx
1. Chapter 1: Trailers

_this is my second fanfic so plese don't hate and plese no flams. I hope you like it. btw it is my birthday and I'm14 _

* * *

Cammie is the most popular girl in the school but she has dark secrets that she has always kept a secret.

Zach is the hot new kid every girl wishes she was his and every guy wants to be him.

There is just one girl he wants that just doesn't want him.

He is determined to crack her secret but it's going to be hard.

What would he do? How will it affect her? Will it be worth it in the end?

* * *

Cammie had always had a hard life, it all started at the age of 13

Life took a turn for the worse for her.

Cammie had always been popular though she never new why people liked he so much

At home life is never as good as it seams

But what so bad about home? What is home? How will her family react.

* * *

Zach had always had all the girls at his feat but she newer even glanced at him

he wanted her so much but she was a challenge he would never expected

his past was also not the greatest with the gangs + drugs + drinks = jail

they never fo well together. he was determand to get out of the gang system

* * *

_this Is just a trailer I hope you like it please r&r._


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Of A New Year

I wake up to the nose of my very loud and anouging brother _trying _to wake me up, keyword here-_trying_ and not succeeding at all.

It's been like this every day for the last 4 years, when I was 12. Now I am 16 a lot has happened and is still happening, but hey life goes on.

My name is Cammie Ann Morgan, and I. DO. NOT. DO. EARLY. MORNINGS! _Ever! No exceptions!_

During the week I have to get ready at 6 freaking 30 in the freaking morning (so not fair) and the weekend is my safer I wake up at least 11 maybe even 12- _heaven._

"Cammie-bear wake up you have to get ready Macey said she would be coming over in ten and that you should be showered, so that she could put you in a, Macey-approved-outfit." My brother said in a sing-song-voice I responded with a very un-lady like groan.

This brings me to the first of my 3 best friends, Macey McHenry is the fashion and boy expect. She has hair black as the night, which falls naturally to her waist, her skin is flawless of spots, blemishes and freckles (naturally the luckiest person alive), her eye are a the sharpest blue I have ever seen. She has a cover of a bitch but she really isn't she is always caring. Overall she looks like a pro model.

Next is the very feisty Rebeca Baxter- but call her Bex or she will kill you in the most painful way possible (that was proved possible last year the guy just ended up hospital) no _jokes_. She has an Egyptian goodness look going on, she had caramel skin with a darker brown eyes, and shiny deep dark wavy brown hair that falls about her waist but below her solder blades. She is very sporty and has a lot of muscle for a girl, she is black belt in 2 karate's. _Never get on her bad side!_

Last but not least there is Elizabeth Sutton – Liz for short. She has a petty finger, her hair is I a small blond bob, her eyes are a soft blue, and she is the skinniest and kindest person I have ever known to man, she has a pail skin colour. Over all she looks like a fairy. Lizzie is a nerd and a brilliant one at that, she a strait A* student. If you are in any need of help with homework or extra credit, she will help you no matter what you are doing. (Just not P.E.). She has this huge crush on Jonas Anderson I swear he has a crush on her (nerd love so sweet).

Now on to my brothers and his dumb friends (not Jonas he is one of the smartest person have ever known). First there is Grant, he is not the sharpest crayon in the box but is amazing at sport. He has a scholarship to one of the top university's in America. He has golden/blond hair, with the most amazing tan ever and looks like a Greek god. He is the most sporting, annoying, protective brother ever.

Second is Nicolaus Cross but he likes to nick he's so in to Macey but she won't believe it. He's is semi smart and is quite funny. He also plays football with grant. He has jet black hair like Macey and is like the perfect boyfriend (according to Macey).There is not much to talk about him because he is so new to the group but he is like another over protective brother.

Last but not least is Jonas Anderson- her is one of the smartest people in our school and has lodes of scholarships to the top universities in America.

He has black hair and geeky glasses. He likes Liz so much it is unbelievable and so sweet.

They are the most hot and pretty people I have ever known, they are all funny and have different senses of hummer.

Now this next bit is not written by me because according to my friends I just don't describe myself at all, so my friends are writing this bit.

Macey POV

Cammie have a light brown that waves down her back like a chocolate water, it come just about her bust line. She has incredible broad shoulders for her age.

Cammie's eye are one of the most beautiful parts of her, they are simple yet elegantly sexy, and her eyes are hazel with tawny tones and brown streaks with a dark brown ring around it. It makes a mystics effect on her, and let's just say she rocks that look! She also has amazing cures in all the right 's lips are not too small and not too big, or though she doesn't realise but she is particle perfect and has a couple of freckles on her face which is flawless legs are long and lean, she is model type too. She a musician, hockey player, swimmer and writer. Cammie is a very caring and funny person and is always selfless no matter what. But we used to tell each other everything now I fill like she is always holding something back.

Cam POV

I fell out of my double bed onto the cold hard floor, and landed with a thump. I slowly rose to my feet and walked like a zombie to the bathroom to take a shower

I'm falling to pieces  
But I need this  
Yeah, I need this  
You're my fault  
My weakness  
When did you turn so cold

The water was heaven ageist my skin, warm water dose miracles as does cold. It was loosening all my muscles and I continued to sking

You cut me down to the bone  
now you're dancing  
all over my soul  
I'm falling to pieces  
to pieces, to pieces

Take me home by cash cash

I got out of the shower and walked striated in to my room with Macey standing right there and through a lacy red thong and matching bra and told me to change, so I did in the bathroom. When look back out the door Macey…


End file.
